


Hey There Handsome!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Post-Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Ada's on the phone to someone about a man, which gets Leon totally worked up. Turns out it's not what he expected after all.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Hey There Handsome!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that's been dying to get written for a while now.

After a very good night of passion, Ada turned over to see Leon still sleeping. Seeing no sense in waking him too early, she climbed out of bed, pulled on her gown and set off towards the kitchen. It seemed getting in with Leon had changed things, for the better? No, there was still something missing in her life.

Pulling out her phone from her pocket, she browsed the internet until something finally caught her eye.

"Why hello there, handsome." She smiled at the picture.

Calling up the number on the advertisement, the recipient was quick to respond to her.

"I've just seen your post and I have to say I'm quite interested."

Leon stirred as he now woke. He reached out his arm to find the space beside him empty, frowning slightly he turned over to grab his phone seeing it was now going on for eight. He groaned as he placed it back to then stretch. Last night was good, last night was more than good in fact. Life was good now that he finally had her. Life was bliss now that he had her...who was now on the phone talking to someone about buying something or someone?

"Yes, the male."

His brows furrowed at hearing this.

"Hairless."

Alright this was getting strange she wants a hairless male? He was hairless too, all apart from the hair on his head. So did that mean she wanted a bold man?

"What's his favourite food?"

Leon couldn't help but sit up now. Was she planning on doing a meal for some bold male?

"Favourite toy?"

His mouth dropped open at this. Was she planning on? No! He couldn't think like that.

"I love those to," Ada now laughed lightly.

Placing a hand to his head, he just sighed. How could the woman he loved more anything else in the world be wanting...

"Anytime after nine. My husband will be at work then and I don't want him to find out."

Should he confront her on this or leave it be and hope to catch her out? Maybe he was just overly thinking things, then again this was Ada.

"I look forward to meeting him."

Everything went quiet once again, if not for the sound of Ada's bare feet upon the laminate flooring. Before long the bedroom door opened and Ada peeked her head inside.

"Oh, you're awake." She smiled sweetly at him. " I thought to leave you to lie in a little after last night. "

"You shouldn't have," he grumbled in response.

She picked up on his moody attitude right away.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked as she placed a hand to his head.

He reached up to take her hand from his head.

"We're serious about our relationship, right?" he asked her. "I mean we are married."

She furrowed her brows in response.

"Of course we are," she told him, looking concerned. "What's brought this on?"

"I had a dream you left me for some hairless guy," he shrugged, hoping she'd take the hint.

"Really Leon, why would I give you up with hair like yours?" she smiled as she then kissed him before getting up to head out. "Breakfast is waiting, don't let it go cold."

Once he'd eaten and was now heading for the door, Ada stopped to remind him of the shopping list.

"Could you pick those up for me after work?"

He took the shopping list and just stuffed it in his pocket. Starting up the car, he headed for his workplace. Helena was first to greet him in her usual mood, but this time his was far greater.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, just drop it."

Making his way over to Hunnigan, she passed him over his next file.

"You couldn't have gotten one of the others on this?" he asked, slamming the papers down on her desk.

"You don't have to take it, Leon." She frowned at him. "I can call in for one of the others, Sherry perhaps?"

"Give it here, I'll do it."

She handed the sheets back to him and he took the job reluctantly.

xXx

This job had been a tiring one indeed. All he wanted to do now was get home, put his feet up and relax. However, things may have just gotten a whole lot worse as he pulled up by the house, locked the car and headed for the door. The keys dropped from his hand as he tried to insert them into the lock.

"Fuck!" he groaned as he banged his head on the handle when getting back up.

He gave the lock another go to then open it to step inside. What greeted him was not the usual pleasant greeting, but rather an unpleasant greeting.

"What a handsome man you are," he heard his own wife compliment someone that wasn't him.

His hand was ready to knock out whoever was messing around with her.

"You love it when I touch you there, don't you?"

He was seething at this as he walked over to the next room.

"What about your toys? Don't you want to play?"

He'd be playing with his toys alright.

"Oh, you want to lick my face now do you?"

Storming right into the room, Leon thought he'd just walked right into a Tyrants fist.

"Oh, hey, Leon." Ada then chuckled as the small hairless male upon her started rubbing at her face. "Surprised, huh?"

Oh boy, was it he surprised indeed.

"Everything alright, you're looking a little tense." She asked him.

His features softened now.

"Hard day at work," he sighed.

"Well don't just stand there, get sat down. I'll give you a massage," she told him as she took her fur less baby in her arms.

He walked over to the settee to drop down onto it, signing deeply as he did so until Ada placed her little baby on his knee while she walked to the back of the settee.

"Another cat, huh? How's Svetlana taking it?" he asked her.

"I thought she could do with a mate, just like me." Ada smiled as she massaged his shoulders before looking down at the little creature upon her husband's knee. "I've not shown her just yet."

Leon nodded.

"So, what's his name?"

"I haven't thought about one," she shrugged. "I was hoping you would name him. Get you used to the idea."

Leon gave it a long hard think as he closed his eyes,! until realisation set in and he pulled away to look at her.

"Get me used to the idea?" he asked looking quite puzzled.

"Did you get the things I asked for?" Ada now changed the subject on him.

"Ada," he frowned.

"Leon," she frowned a little more deeper than him. "List."

Taking the cat from his knee he now stood to head back out again, grabbed his car keys and quickly headed to the store. Once he'd actually pulled out the piece of paper, he was shocked to see it read:

_Salad_

_Beef_

_Wine_

_Toiletries_

_Cat bowls_

_Cat food_

_Cat litter_

_Diapers_

Shaking his head with a smile, he now wished he'd actually looked at the paper first. Then he could have questioned why she needed more cat supplies. But then again looking at the paper once more he had to read it one more time.

"Diapers?" he thought puzzled.

No, he must have read it wrong or Ada had put it down by accident. Anyhow, he'd buy them and question it later, maybe she needed them for someone else? There was no way Ada was pregnant. Was she?


End file.
